The need to provide lightweight skidways for small craft to permit them to be launched or drawn-up on a shoreline has previously been recognized. An example of a prior art patent addressing this objective is the Italian patent No. 480,348 to Giacomo Ghiglione.
The patent to Ghiglione shows a series of transverse slider bars, depicted as being made of wood, held together in an articulated ladder-like array by a series of rods that interconnect joints in the form of pins centrally positioned at the end of each bar or "rung". The specific structure of Ghiglione relies upon an upper wooden rung upon which the keel of a boat may be slid. This rung is fastened from below to a metal bar that is up-turned at its outside ends to provide a mount for the pin to which inter-rung connecting rods are attached. Thus the connections between the rods and rungs in Ghiglione are positioned above the surface carrying the skidway, as are the interconnecting links. Further Ghiglione does not use a tubular skidding cylinder which may be rotated to reposition its upper surface and thereby distribute wear.
The present invention is an improvement on PCT application No. PCT/CA 90/00456 published 11 Jul., 1991 under the title "PORTABLE BOAT SKIDWAY". In that application a series of skidding tubes are held in position by a ladder-like array of rods. The tubes, preferably of high density polymeric material are positioned on the "rung" links of the ladder-like array.
As in the Ghiglione reference the links interconnecting each "rung" are held off from being in direct contact with the ground where the interconnecting rods are joined to each other. This elevation above ground level exposes the interconnecting rods to being tripped-over or bent by passing individuals or vehicles. As well, both designs display lateral slackness which makes them more difficult to collapse by folding.
Neither of these references provide a skidway which has the feature of being closely positioned adjacent to the ground when deployed, and compactly collapsible with convenience for storage.
With this background in mind, the invention in its general form will first be described, and then its implementation in terms of specific embodiments will be detailed with reference to the drawings following hereafter. These embodiments are intended to demonstrate the principle of the invention, and the manner of its implementation. The invention will then be further described, and defined, in each of the individual claims which conclude this Specification.